


Under The Table

by princeofotps



Series: Thominewt One Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Meet the Family, Praise Kink, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teasing, Thominewt, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their competitiveness leads to 'games' between them. This brings out some of Newt's insecurities. Minho and Thomas comfort him by showing and telling him how much he means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table

Thomas bites his lip as Minho and Newt pack up their stuff in his bedroom. His mums just got home and she tends to embarrass him without meaning too. Minho and Newt really like his mum, and she’s very fond of them. That’s what worries him, the last thing he needs is his mum figuring it out they’re together. She would be supportive, he’s fairly certain of that. But they’d be monitored and irritating rules would probably come about, like leaving the door open or no sleeping in the same room. Which would basically suck.

Minho puts on his backpack and opens the door, he whispers to Thomas, “Going to walk us out baby?”

Thomas nods blushing, Newt kisses him on the cheek sweetly. “See you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Thomas says walking them to the door.

They’re stopped in their tracks when Thomas’ mum says, “Hey boys! Going so soon?”

They both nod and she looks over to Thomas, “Why don’t you invite your friends over for dinner? It’s pizza, I thought you were both staying for tea, so Newt, I got you the ice tea you like, and I hired some movies too,” She says smiling.

Newt grins as Thomas says, “They can’t because-” 

Minho interrupts with a big smile, “Are you kidding, how could we say no to pizza and movies? It sounds great! Hey Newt?”

Newt smiles looking over to Thomas who seems irritated, “Sounds good to me!”

His mum moves into the kitchen and puts out plates and cups. “Well then, go put down your bags and I’ll call out when the pizza is here!” 

They nod happily and go back into Thomas’ room. The brunette shuts the door behind them and groans. Newt looks over to him and rolls his eyes, “Tommy, just chill, I know you don’t want her finding out because it would, how did you put it?”

Minho answers for him, “Kill his future sexy times with us,” He snickers and throws down his bag. “I can’t really blame her though… if I could ban my parents from having sex in the house I would,” He physically shudders, as does Newt.

“Maybe so, but you’ll say things that will get me all flustered, and then how can she not know?!” He asks groaning.

“Is that a challenge?” Minho says smugly. “Because it sounds like a challenge.”

Newt laughs and pushes Thomas’ shoulder softly, “Now you’ve done it.” Thomas looks outraged, “I don’t even understand what the challenge apparently is?" 

Newt nods thinking, “Well, Minho is going to do things to get you all flustered but he can’t let your mum suspect anything.”

Minho nods in agreement, “Precisely! And you blondie are going to help me,”

Before either of them can respond his mum calls out, “Dinner time everyone!” And they hear Teresa sounding happy about pizza for dinner. 

Thomas tries to stop Minho from leaving his room but fails. As they walk into the dining area Tommy sits down, Min sits next to him. Teresa sits across from Minho and Newt sit across from Tommy. Thomas’ mum is sat at the ends of the table; his father is on a business trip for work.

“Help yourselves,” She says gesturing to the open pizza boxes. She fills her cup with Coke and passes it around. They start to take slices of pizza, there’s Hawaiian, meat lovers and a vegetarian.

Minho and Teresa both get straight to eating, their mum groans as T talks with her mouth open, “Thomas, here,” She says passing the large bottle of coke.

Thomas takes it pulling a face at her. “Gross,” He mumbles taking it, he starts to pour when he feels something go up his leg. He startles and spills his drink a little as he puts down the bottle. “Don’t look so pale, here you go,” His mum says passing napkins to wipe it up.

He realises Minho’s hand is making its way higher up his leg. He looks over and frowns to Minho but he only smirks. “Clumsy are we?” He teases as his fingertips gently trail his pants.

Newt looks over to them curiously. He pretends to drop a piece of crust; he leans down to gets it and sees Minho’s hand on Thomas’ upper thigh. He swallows loudly and then he sits back up. When he does he’s blushing and Minho is smirking at his as he sips his drink. 

As Thomas bites his pizza to keep his hands busy Minho cups his hardening cock. “Nnng-mmm,” Thomas moans around his mouthful of pizza and his hand moves to grip Minho’s wrist.

Thomas’ mum smiles, “That good huh? We’ll have to order from there from now on,” Teresa looks up to Thomas with a weird look and she looks back down to her phone. “Mum, Brenda is going to call me, can I eat in my room?”

She gives her a considering look, “Okay, but bring out your plate when your done,”

“Sure,” She smiles standing up. Minho moves his hand. “I’m not going to watch the movie, I have heaps homework to do,”

Thomas’ mum nods and says, “I’m going to finish this later, I’m going to Skype my husband,” She smiles happily. “So goodnight boys, leave your dishes and I’ll wash them later,” 

Newt looks to her, “Let us do them for you,”

“Are you sure?” She asks and they all nod. “Aren’t you good boys, the movies ready to go in the lounge,”

As she moves into the kitchen Minho whispers in Thomas’ ear, “She has no idea,” Meaning about them being good boys. Min winks to Newt suggestively and he blushes looking away.

“Night,” She says and they all say there goodnights as she leaves to go to he room.

When Thomas hears the door closed he looks over to Minho and whisper yells, “What the hell was that?”

Minho shrugs with a smirk, “I like it when you’re both all flustered and blushing.” He looks over to Newt whos biting his lips looking to him with want. 

“They could’ve seen!” He says blushing. Minho answers easily, “But they didn’t.” He adds, “Challenge success,”

Newt snickers and stands up, “I’m full, can we please move this to somewhere private?”

Minho stands up shaking his head as he packs up the pizza boxes. “Nope. We’re going to watch the movie,” He walks over to Newt and wraps his arms around his lower back. “And then when the movies over we can head to the bedroom. Deal?” 

Newt loves it when he talks like that, he likes to just give into his demands and let himself go with it. Thomas whines as he puts the boxes in the fridge, “You’re going to tease us aren’t you…” 

Minho nods with a smirk. “We’re going to all tease each other,” He detaches himself from Newt then and starts to load the dishes into the dishwasher. “Hmm, we could make it a game?”

Thomas nods with a smile, “I do like games,” He didn’t add, especially when promises of being touched by his boyfriends are involved.

Newt bites his lip and thinks out loud, “We could wind each other up, we all like doing that,” He blushes, “We can see who can deal for the longest before needing to go into Tommy’s room,” He finishes quietly.

Minho grins, “That sounds great, what do you think baby?” He looks to Thomas who nods with a smirk, “Challenge accepted,"

Minho adds, “But no hands on dicks,” And Newt and Thomas both groan unhappily causing Minho to snicker.

“Ok Sir,” Newt jokes. Thomas sees Minho’s eyebrows go up and his mouth opens a little before he closes it and seems to compose himself.

Newt misses this as he finishes loading the dishwasher. Thomas steps closer to Minho and lets his hand trail his chest, he licks his lips, “and can we go to the lounge room now, Sir?” 

Newt looks up now and walks to them, “You like that.” He says to Minho matter of factly, he can tell by his blush and his silence.

“Y-yeah, I do.” He says looking to them nervously, “Um- do you?”

Newt nods and smiles, “It’s perfect,” Thomas nods as well, “It suits you… and it’s pretty hot,”

The blonde laughs a little and grins, “It really is,” He runs his hands through his hair, “We should think of other names too,”

They’re all aware Minho isn’t big on being called baby, not like Newt and Thomas. Or for being praised as a good boy, pretty boy is for Thomas and boy toy has been used for both of them. They seem to understand the dynamics of their new relationship fairly easily. Newt is very much a submissive, Thomas too though he can switch and Minho is the dominant in their relationship.

Thomas bites his lip nervously, “I think- well- there’s Master,” This gets Minho’s attention immediately.

Newt sees this too; he asks sweetly, “Master, can we go to the lounge room now?”

Minho nods, he takes hold of both of their hands and pulls them into the lounge. Thomas gets the remote and presses play. They sit on the coach, Thomas then Newt and Minho at the end facing them.

Thomas blushes and mumbles, “What if someone comes in?”

Newt bites his lip noses Thomas’ cheek, “Don’t worry Tommy, they’ve all gone to bed,”

Thomas nods silently then Minho adds, “Kind of exciting though isn’t it? That someone could walk in and find us…” He grins cheekily.

Newt’s own blush deepens and he smirks, “You kinky bastard,”

He shrugs, “It’s yet another challenge, we all have to stay quiet enough not to draw attention,” Minho says running his hand under Newt’s shirt. 

His fingers trail Newt’s chest and he pinches his nipple softly, Newt moans quietly, “Min- that’s not fair… how can I stay quiet when you do stuff like that?”

“I guess you’ll just have to try,” He replies kissing the blondes neck. 

Newt grips Thomas’ leg and whines, “Its okay baby,” He says then kisses his neck softly. Minho smirks happily.

He whispers to them huskily, “I’m so lucky to have my two gorgeous best friends as boyfriends,”

Newt nods and ducks his head, “Not many people date the two people they trust most,” He blushes at his confession. “Or the ones they can just be with, does that even make sense?” Thomas adds feeling flustered.

They’re all silent for a moment. They can be themselves with each other, no restraint or feeling uncomfortable. Like Minho said, they can shit in each other’s houses comfortably, they’re _true friends_. Newt’s only friends that he’s really been able to connect with are Thomas and Minho. They can talk about anything and everything with each other. There’s never pressuring but they do push one another in positive ways. To be the best they can be and to be happy. Newt has struggled with mental illness issues; Minho and Thomas are the only people who’ve helped him through the toughest times in his life. They’ve been friends for years; they each have other friends, but not close like they are. Everyone knows if your looking for Thomas you just have to find Minho or Newt. The same goes for them all.

“Yes,” They both say in unison.

Thomas leans his arm in the couch and he kisses along Newt’s jaw. “I feel so honoured seeing you like this,” He says and Newt feels himself blush.

Minho smiles softly and runs his hand up Newt’s chest under his shirt. Suddenly Newt pauses under his hand, he bites his lip to stop from speaking. Thomas looks at him worriedly, “What’s wrong?” He asks seriously. 

He shakes his head not wanting to answer; he’s feeling embarrassed and upset. He stands up and says quiet, “Nothing Tommy I’m just… feeling a bit sick,”

Thomas looks at him with raised eyebrows, the blonde continues, “I’m getting a headache, I’m just going to lie down for a bit,” He smiles looking upset. “You guys stay here though, watch the movie,”

He walks off without waiting for their reply; they hear the bedroom door close. Minho is the first to speak, “Let’s watch this another night,” He reaches for the remote and turns off the TV.

Thomas nods and stands up, “We should check up on him,” Minho also nods, “Exactly what I was thinking,” They walk to the bedroom and open the door quietly.

Newt is lying on his side above the covers, he hears them come in but he doesn’t look their way. He’s too scared his voice will waver so he doesn’t speak.

“Newt, you can talk to us about anything,” Thomas says as him and Minho each move to either side of him. Minho lays on his left and Thomas to his right.

Newt shakes his head softly and moves to lie on his back. They see his eyes are teary. “Baby, we would never judge you for anything, we don’t want you to feel like you cant talk to us,” Minho says wrapping an arm around his waist.

Thomas runs his fingers through Newt’s hair soothingly, “Please talk to us,”

Newt nods clearing his throat, “I just- I don’t- why are you friends with me?” Tears fall from his eyes; his question is aimed at nobody in particular.

Before they can answer Newt continues, “I don’t understand why you both like me… Why would you want me as a boyfriend?” He covers his face as he starts to cry.

“Sooner or later you’ll realise you both deserve so much better then me,” His voice cracks and he sniffles quietly as he wipes at his eyes.

“I’m nothing but bad news, but own parents don’t want to be around me,” He wipes furiously at his eyes in embarrassment.

Thomas cups his face and looks at him intensely, “You’re one of the most caring and kind people I know, you may not feel the same way but I do,” He kisses his cheek and pulls back. 

Minho kisses his neck softly, “I don’t have to put up my guard around you Newt, you know what I used to be like and I can say for certain I wouldn’t be how I am today without you,”

Newt sniffles and shakes his head. “You got yourself here, not me,” 

Minho frowns, “No I didn’t. You told me I was a good person, even with my arrogance and behind all the bullshit. You told me I didn’t have to prove anything to anyone; you understood why I had so many girlfriends. I wasn’t trying to be a lady’s man; I just wanted to feel like someone cared about me. You tried to get to know me, you showed you actually cared,” He kisses Newt harshly; as he pulls back Newt’s panting softly. 

Thomas continues, “You’ve made in through more then anyone I know, here you are living your life and not letting it weigh you down. You may have bad days but who doesn’t?” He kisses his forehead, “But on your bad days you still go out of your way to ask us how we are and to be there for us. Even when you yourself feel terrible,” He kisses Newt’s frowning eyebrows.

“Y-you really think that?” Newt looks to each of them with tear stained cheeks. 

Thomas wipes his cheeks with his thumbs, “I think you’re smart,” He kisses his neck. “Lovely,” A kiss to his collar bone. “Funny as fuck,” Thomas smiles against his neck. “Adorable but also really sexy,” He grins and bites Newt’s lip softly.

“You’re our boyfriend because we both care so much about you and we want to always be around you. Tomboy and I are not going to wake up one day and feel differently. We want to be with you.” Minho says with a flushed face. His hand trails down Newt’s chest slowly. 

Thomas kisses and licks his neck teasingly. A whimper falls from Newt’s lips as Minho’s hand gropes his hardening cock. The blonde whines at the fabric between Minho’s hand and his cock.

“Newt baby, everything I’ve said is the truth.” He says kissing him softly. He licks into his mouth and Newt moans. He pulls back to whisper, “What do you need?”

“I need-” He says but bites his lip before asking desperately, “I want to know that I’m yours,” He says looking between them. 

Thomas kisses him and pulls back, “We’ll cover you in our marks,”

Minho smirks in agreement; he unzips Newt’s pants and briefs and pulls them down enough for his cock to spring free. Minho and Thomas share a look, they want to make this all about Newt, to show him how much he means to them. 

As Minho fists Newt’s cock he presses their lips together to cover his moan. Thomas bites down on Newt’s shoulder.

The door opens but they’re too busy to react, “Tom, I need my charger back,” Teresa says before she looks to the bed and sees them.

“Fuck- T- it’s called knocking,” Thomas says with wide eyes grabbing a pillow and covering Newt’s cock.

Her reaction is unexpected by them all, “I _KNEW it!_ ” Teresa turns around and they hear her mumble excitedly, “I’ve got to call Brenda,”

She closes the door and opens it back up covering her eyes, “Continue,”

She closes the door and they remain in silence until they hear her bedroom door close. Thomas mutters, “What the fuck,” 

Minho smirks to them and grins, “Yes, so she saw Newt’s cock in my hand, but she clearly knew we’re together,” Thomas rolls his eyes and nods.

Newt giggles, “I guess we aren’t exactly subtle,” 

They all not in agreement so Minho continues, “So I say lets do what she said and continue,” 

Newt’s cock is throbbing in his hand, the blonde looks to Thomas desperately, “Please Tommy?” 

Thomas only smirks before he attaches his mouth back to Newt’s neck. The next morning Teresa only smirks at them and says there’s no need to keep it a secret but if that’s what they want then her lips are sealed. She did tell them to keep it down though. They all have to wear hoodies to attempt to hide their hickey-covered skin. Newt feels confident that Minho and Thomas really care about him and that he means as much to them as they do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
